Doesn't make sense reedit
by InuLuver02
Summary: So, Hinata's over Naruto? Oh no! This can't be true, especially if Naruto has something to say about it. Oneshot songfic.


Another songfic, I think I write too many of these . Oh well, it just came to me as I sat awake online because I get no sleep T_T Hope you like it because I love this song and this pairing! :D

Inspired by the song Love like woe by The Ready Set

**I don't own Naruto or this song.**

(P.s, just imagine Naruto singing :] )

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking about this for a while now. I can't seem to let it go actually; how could I have been this dumb? Sure, I <strong>_**was **_**a knucklehead, but not anymore, I swear. I've accomplished my goals and I'm the best there is. The problem here is that I never factored in the girl I'm in love with into the equation...**

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<br>(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)  
><em>

**I'm not talking about Sakura, if that's what you're thinking. Honestly, I was kidding myself and it could have also been the hormones, but all the more reason why Hinata and I are meant to be! She was the one my heart knew it wanted.**

I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<p>

**I never told anyone this but, she was in my dreams almost every night; ofcourse I never thought anything of it. I loved her scent; I could never place the exact smell so I asked the guy at the store which shampoo and perfumes she bought...don't judge me! But, I mean, doesn't she get it? Yes, I **_**know **_**I was stupid and I **_**know **_**I waited too long, but I had to make sure. I can only allow myself so many mistakes.**

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

**Remember how she was always the one watching me? Yeah, well this time I was in her shoes. I couldn't help myself; I had to know the real Hinata. I'm sure she always knew I was there, but I never said I wanted to hide. She's beyond awesome now, believe it! In fact, I think she could take me down without me having to hold back, but there's something bugging me. I mean **_**seriously **_**bothering me and it's that I can't remember the last time she said my name...**

**I've heard she's over me; that I'm **_**that guy**_** she used to like, but I don't believe it. I refuse is a better word; Naruto Uzamaki is no quitter. After I got over my childish faze, I realized that I wanted to become hokage for **_**her; **_**to be myself and grow up the way she wanted me to. She said she loved me; that doesn't just go away does it?**

She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<p>

**She's ignored my suave moves so far. Actually, Shikamaru called them pathetic, Kiba said I had no "swag" and Kakashi just tried to get me to use the pervy approach. I may need to hire an advice team...**

**She doesn't completely ignore me...anymore, so I figure I'm not hopeless. Sometimes I want to blame her for being so, I don't know, her. I believed in her because in a way she was similar to me and call me corny, but everything she faced required more bravery than I could ever muster.**

Can I get your lips to speak my name?

**You were my motivation Hinata, no scratch that, you still are my motivation. So let me in! So call me by my name already! I'm sick of formalities; we're not strangers.**

(How) could I say no?

**"I won't say no and your eyes won't either." I said that to her and I saw it; that fraction of a second where her eyes betrayed her. Both our hearts skipped a beat together, I'm sure of it.**

**A bit of advice for you guys in my situation: don't try climbing in through her window. That's not the way to get her to talk to you, although I think she laughed at me after she blasted me back out of it. Ignore me, but still giggle; I don't get it. Women.**

Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

**I've got her this time. Told her I had a mission for her, but that was a lie. Well not entirely, but I was running out of ideas! Don't lie to girls either, apparantly they don't like that . Uh-oh, she saw right through me. Just have to keep her talking! Can't give up now, that's not the Uzamaki way. I reached out for her arm involuntarily and she's looking at me with those hypnotizing eyes. What to do...Oh crap. I kissed her.**

She's got a love like woe

**She kissed me back **_**and **_**said my name, believe it!**


End file.
